¿San Valentín? ¿Qué es eso?
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Una pelirosa decide en descargar sus emociones con respecto al día de los enamorados. ¿Cuál será la verdad oculta tras ese comportamiento? ONESIDE NEGITORO


**K. Meiko: Buenas y santas.**

**N. Luka: ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?**

**K. Meiko: Simplemente me agarró un atacaso artístico, eso es todo.**

**N. Luka: *leyendo el contenido de la historia* ¿Piensas publicar esto?**

**K. Meiko: Por algo lo estuve escribiendo. Verán, hay gente que no les gusta una cierta temporada. Algunos en invierno, otros en un mes específico. ¿A mí? El texto lo dirá por sí mismo.**

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no nos pertenecen.**

~ ¿San Valentín? ¿Qué es eso? ~

Amanecía en la ciudad. Los grillos aún sonaban en las afueras de mi departamento, indicando que apenas comenzaba a salir el sol. Sin ánimos de acostarme, me senté en la computadora y comencé a escribir. ¿Qué es lo que voy a escribir? Nada importante, seguramente. Salvo por el simple hecho que, en cada año, siempre ocurre lo mismo.

San Valentín.

Entiendo que ese día los enamorados infestan las plazas, los decorados de los negocios se vuelven muy cursi, e incluso invaden todos los locales de los cines. Eso respeto, y bastante. Pero, ¿pasar por una semana completa películas que te hacen querer cortarte las venas con una galletita de agua? ¿O que te agarre de repente diabetes de segundo grado debido al alto contenido de dulzura en la televisión? ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no ven que hay personas (como yo) que prefiere pasar este simple día viendo películas en las que las tripas vuelen por los aires, la sangre salga a borbotones, o mejor, que no haya TANTA dulzura en las películas, y sí haya un poco de acción? Llámenme amargada, señoras y señores, pero así soy en esta época del año.

No es que deteste el amor (por lo contrario, me considero una persona que le sobra ese sentimiento), pero ya ver demasiada dulzura en cada canal, en cada esquina, ya me hace querer agarrarme la cabeza, provocando que me vean simplemente como una "amargada". Amargada y gruñona.

Cruzándome de brazos, observé desde mi hombro izquierdo a mi hermano, Luki, acostado en el sofá. Sonreí de medio lado, para luego dirigir mi mirada nuevamente al monitor. De alguna forma estaba feliz tenerlo en mi departamento, así, por lo menos, no estaba sola. Pero, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gustaría que un miembro de su familia se hospedara en tu morada debido a una separación? Simplemente a mí no, y deseo con lo más profundo de mi alma que vuelva a estar con ella.

Y he aquí otra razón para estar de mal humor: impotencia. Si tan solo tuviese el arco y flecha de Eros (conocido vulgarmente como Cupido, o Amor), estas cosas no me causarían problemas, e incluso consideraría este día como uno de mis preferidos. Pero no. La realidad es otra.

Agarré mi celular, y observé la hora: cinco y media de la mañana.

—A este ritmo puedo hacerle competencia al Conde Drácula —susurré con ironía debido a mis malos hábitos de sueño.

Luego que quedarme en blanco por unos momentos, una imagen mental apareció de la nada, causando que mi mal humor aumentara. Era de color aquamarino, con una sonrisa que me cautivaba hasta tal punto que me molestaba. "¿Por qué tienes que pensar en ella a estas horas? ¿No ves que ni siquiera te registra?" Esos pensamientos inundaban mi mente, tratando con todas mis fuerzas en no fastidiarme conmigo misma a estas horas de la mañana.

Otra razón para detestar este día: enamoramiento. Generalmente recibía invitaciones para salir a algún que otro sitio, e incluso me pidieron la mano en varias ocasiones (propuestas que sin dudar las aceptaría, si tan solo me hubiesen permitido cortármela y enviársela por correo), pero, en cada año, siempre era lo mismo. Siempre esperaba con ansias a recibir un mensaje, o una carta de ella, pero nada. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que piensa, o qué es lo que siente, pero me lo guardo y hago que nada ocurre. Cupido, si lees esto, ¿me harías el favor de quitar esta flecha con las iniciales de Hatsune Miku grabadas en ella, de mi corazón? Creo que me está agarrando gangrena…

Verán, desde que conocí a esa niña, Amor no tuvo piedad en mí, y así terminé. Fin de la historia.

A veces Gakupo, mi mejor amigo, insistía en que debía luchar por ella. E incluso, gracias a él, logré decirle lo que siento, cosa que me costó meses de auto preparación. Pero ¿a qué precio? Si me trató, y aún me trata, como si fuese una persona más que solo acude cuando no tiene mejor cosa que hacer. Señoras y señores, si hubiera un premio Oscar por enamorarse estúpidamente de su amiga que ni siquiera le da las noticias, pues el puesto número uno de la lista de nominados es: Megurine Luka. Gracias, gracias, quisiera agradecer a la academia… Qué patética soy…

Cerrando los ojos por momentos, los grillos seguían cantando. ¿Raro, no? Que estos estén en mi departamento. En realidad no me sorprendería que haya incluso una anaconda escondida por ahí, debido a la cantidad de plantas silvestres que posee la señora mayor de al lado.

Después de todo, ¿qué es San Valentín? ¿Un día en el que obtienes chocolates gratis? ¿Una oportunidad única para confesarte al amor de tu vida, y que éste te vea como un segundo platillo? ¿O es algo que inventaron los estadounidenses para tener más ganancias? Sinceramente optaría por las tres opciones.

Los gallos ya comenzaron a cantar. Vagos, se atrasaron una hora. Supongo que hoy en día los gallos no cantan al amanecer como lo hacían antes. ¿O siempre fue así? Quién sabe…

Rascando mi cabellera rosada, una pregunta inundó mi mente, luego de escribir el discurso carente de sentido que acabo de realizar: ¿Por qué seré tan amargada en estas fechas? Simplemente podría verle el lado positivo, e incluso animarme e invitar a Miku a salir. Pero no. La muy gruñona Megurine tiene que ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

Estirando mis brazos hacia arriba, decidí en apagar la computadora, ir hacia mi habitación, y tratar de dormir, esperando muy para mis adentros que Lily no me jodiera la existencia con uno de sus comentarios cursis de pareja recién casada, apenas hayan comenzado las clases, ni mucho menos que me recuerde acerca de mi amor no correspondido.

**N. Luka: Amargada.**

**K. Meiko: Y con orgullo ¬¬**

**N. Luka: Para quienes leen esto (y debido a que la escritora está de muy mal humor), haré una propaganda: si quieren tener más novedades de sus historias, vayan a su perfil, y en la sección de Páginas, aparecerá un link de una página de Facebook. Ahí está su página.**

**K. Meiko: ¿Por qué la promocionas?**

**N. Luka: Porque has decidido en seguir escribiendo. Eres muy cambiante, ¿lo sabías?**

**K. Meiko: Esta vez lo hice por puras ganas.**

**N. Luka: Eso es lo que tú dices ¬¬ Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo puedes publicar en FanFiction desde tu celular y no recibir mensajes de Whatsapp ni de Facebook?**

**K. Meiko: De por sí ni el buscador Google me agarra xD solo esta página .3. si solo supiera el secreto xD**

**N. Luka: No te creo…**

**K. Meiko: No busco eso. En fin he vuelto, pero por poco tiempo, estudios, bla, bla, por lo que no esperen a que publique seguido.**

**N. Luka: Nos veremos luego.**


End file.
